A Nerdy Dream
by BravoC91
Summary: In this Elder Scrolls/Movie/Television tale, follow the Dragonborn through his tale of journey to the Jagged Crown, and how it takes him to many new worlds, including The Walking Dead, X-Men, and Harry Potter. What worlds will he end up in, and how will he make it home to his beloved?
1. The Jagged Crown

**This is about an original character that is the Dragonborn. Feedback is a great thing for me. There are characters that you will see that will be totally out of their elements, but that's the point of this. This is the Dragonborn in different dimensions. The biggest examples I can give you are...  
**

_Tom Riddle and Daryl Dixon killing walkers in Atlanta._

_Wolverine and Hermione Granger fighting Draco and Sabretooth._

_Rick Grimes and Olivia Benson married in New York._

**Those are the things you can except. There will be MAJOR crossovers in this. If you don't like the idea behind it, tell me why. Don't just say it's dumb before you've given me a chance to write it all out.  
**

* * *

Chapter One: The Jagged Crown

General Tullius walked along the war from in the Castle of Solitude. He looked up from his table of maps and stared at Legate Rikke. In his battle armor that clanked and creaked as he reached up, rubbing his chin, he finally spoke. "Make sure you take the Auxiliary here. You can send him back when you get there and find nothing but old bones and cobwebs. "

I stood there in shocked. The jagged crown upon which they spoke was just a legend. Now, I was going with Legate Rikke to get it for the Empire? She had said something to him, but I didn't hear it. I couldn't get over that he wanted me to go with her and the Imperial army to this place. Would I even be successful? I didn't know, but I was on my way to go find it. I excused myself from General Tullius and was on my way out. I was the Dragonborn. A dark elf, whose talents were yet to be discovered on my way to Korvanjund to find the crown with the Imperials. Elisif deserved to be High Queen. Not the rebel Ulfric.

I adjusted the crossbow on my back and turned to Serana. She was a very beautiful woman. However, she wasn't really a woman, per say. She was a vampire. The vampires of Skyrim never really got along with anyone at all but their own kind. However, I'd saved her in more instances, than not.

You see, I was a member of the Dawnguard; vampire hunters. Had I known I was going to save her on the first mission, then I probably wouldn't have kept her alive, but I was doing my job, especially when she was found with an Elder scroll. However, enough about Serana; I needed to stop staring and get on with my mission.

I stepped out the castle doors straight into Solitude, the air blowing in mine and Serana's face as he stepped out. I took her hand and held it for a moment. She'd agreed, by the laws of Lady Mara, to be my bride and I knew, once we could get to the temple and be wed, we'd be happy. I'd turned to her and softly spoke. "I think we should part ways, my dear."

"Are you sure darling?" she asked, her golden eyes staring into mine.

"Yes. I don't want you to go with me, in case the other Dawnguard members wish for trouble on you."

"I don't understand why they would after we took down my father." She said, taking my hands into hers. I kissed her gently and smiled a bit, looking at her.

"Because they are vampire hunters and that… hatred, especially in the ones that are with the Dawnguard now, are rather hateful and vicious." I told her and smiled. "Go to Lakeview Manor and you'll be plenty safe." I assured her and then kissed along her fingers, letting them go.

"Alright, my love. I hope you return from Korvanjund." She told me, sighing softly. She soon left me standing there and I decided it was time to get my butt in gear. I saddled my horse and hopped on its back, my eyes moving to her. Lakeview was a long ride, but after getting to Falkreach by carriage, it'd be an easy ride there. I saddled up and away I went along the road out of Solitude, me and my horse headed to Korvanjund, to take the Jagged Crown.

**This is just the first chapter. The first four chapters are a dream I had so... tell me what you think of the writing style... or whatever.**


	2. To Korvanjund

**Give me some feedback people! One's that I can understand! Haha.**

**Anyway, just in case you're confused, the Dragonborn's name is Servas Kateesh. He's a dark elf from Windhelm but left when Ulfric Stormcloak killed his father when he couldn't produce products fast enough. This will all be explained in the story at some point, trust me. Tell me your favorite characters from television and movies and they may make it into the story!**

**Also, tell me a female character you'd like the Dragonborn to connect with!**

* * *

Although off to Korvanjund on Kooth, my horse, I couldn't help but look out at the scenery as I rode slowly. I was in no hurry as Legate Rikke road up beside me. I must not have heard her horse's clip-clop coming from behind because the second I saw the head of the horse, I pulled a dagger from a belt and looked at her.

"Easy there, Servas. I called out to you about ten times, but you never said anything." The Legate said in a hurried tone probably to make sure I didn't stab her in her tanned neck. I stared at her for a moment before answering.

"My apologies, Legate Rikke. My mind is elsewhere." I said staring at the mane of Kooth before turning to her. She was a very serious minded woman and I hoped my self-distraction wasn't going to give her the impression I wasn't a serious minded soldier. I really was and I wanted to be a part of the Imperial army. "Probably don't want to hear about it and focus on the mission huh?"

"Humbug Auxiliary. What's on your mind?" she asked me as she slowed her horse, Thunder, so she could see me through her helmet. She must have noticed the fresh confusion look I gave her because she simply laughed at me. "Look we both need to focus on this mission, Servas. There's no doubt in my mind that the Stormcloaks have already taken up arms there and we need to be focused that includes you. So, spill it Auxiliary."

I couldn't help but laugh at her words and I turned my head to look toward Solitude, but it was so far behind us that I couldn't see it. "I'm just worried about Serena. The Dawnguard wan her dead since she's a vampire."

"But from what I understand she helped take down Lord Harkon which is how you got that very nice sword." She motioned to the slender weapon, sheathed on my back. I shifted it on my back and nodded.

"Yes, but she's still a vampire. Whether or not we took care of him she's still an undead blood sucking creature." I reminded her as I heard a low growl then an even louder howling coming from in front of us. I gripped the sword and unsheathed it as we turned a corner and saw two wolves. Legate Rikke drew her sword and as we galloped harder, the blades we held easily penetrated each wolf, watching them fall to the ground. I sheathed Lord Harkon's sword and sighed a bit. I turned back to stare at the black furry corpses on the ground as we slowed to a steady trot. I knew what was coming when we got to Korvanjund, and so many people would be dying. However, I wasn't quite finished with what I was talking about. So as I rode closer to Legate Rikke, I finished. "I'm just worried she'll be dead when I get back." I looked at her as we began to get close my heart pounding.

"You have to trust her Servas. She can obviously take care of herself or she wouldn't have gone to Dawnguard Castle by herself." She said and she tied Thunder to a tree. I only nodded and then tied Kooth to the same tree as Legate Rikke and I made our way to the meeting place. I grabbed her arm and then yanked her back, an arrow whizzing into the tree we were walking by. I dragged out my daedric bow and inserted an ebony arrow. The red and black bow shined with the daedric's power and I pulled the string back as me and the Legate stood hidden. I moved out into sight, pointed in the direction of the arrow's origins, based on the trajectory of the shot and let the string go. I saw the arrow sail into the neck of the Stormcloak guard. As I stared out along the perimeter, I helped her up. "Thank you Auxiliary but how did you know that was coming?" Legate Rikke, slightly shaken up, asked me.

"Certain bows have a distinct sound. I was a blacksmith's son who messed with pretty high people. I've heard a lot." I laughed and we began to walk a bit more to the meeting place. I breathed slowly as we got to the large group of Imperial soldiers waiting for us. There was no meeting. There was just…. Attacking. I took a place at the top of the hill overlooking Korvanjund and began to use my archery skills to take out each Stormcloak best I could. The less that died was better for my thoughts; my dreams.

Each dark black ebony arrow whizzed through the air in silence before connecting with an unsuspecting Stormcloak. I held my breath until I saw them drop and not move, then I'd let the breath out, happy that I could help. After the last rebel was down, I slide down the steep hill and climbed to my feet. I joined up with Legate Rikke and the small platoon of soldiers.

"We're ready to insert. Stormcloaks will be inside. Be ready to fight for the Empire!" With that, she entered the large doors. One by one Imperials entered the ruins and I looked down, a Stormcloak with an arrow in her neck her eyes open. I took the arrow out and put it with mine then leaned over and closed her eyes. "One day, this will all be worth it." I whispered to her dead corpse and then entered the ruins of Korvanjund.


End file.
